El centro de mi Corazón
by Aidee Cullen
Summary: Harry descubre como Hermione llegó a su corazón a través de los detalles. La amiga, esposa y amante, bajo las sabanas de seda. HHr! OneShot.


**.-El Centro de mi Corazón.-**

**Para: Mi maravillosa sister, Aiosami.**

**By: Lilyem.**

Se me nubla el pensamiento de verte conmigo 

_Cuerpo a cuerpo en mis brazos_

_Ocupando este sitio_

_Tanto amor me hace cruzar de punta a punta el cielo_

_Mi cabeza volando a través de tus besos._

_Tu amor me dio en el centro de mi corazón_

_El blanco más perfecto de mi perdición_

_Y como un rayo tu piel cayo en mi_

_Y me enamoro._

_.-Chayanne.-_

Tratas de evitar a toda costa que los rayos del sol que se filtran por la ventana sigan lastimando tus ojos, piensas que cambiando de posición sobre la suave y cálida cama lograrás tu cometido, pero no es así, lo sabes, lo sientes.

Un cuerpo fino impide que sigas moviéndote y no te sorprendes, al contrario sonríes satisfecho, y no té queda de otra más que abrir tus sorprendentes ojos esmeraldas. Parpadeas por que la luz té nubla la vista, hasta definir todo a tu alrededor.

Es una habitación relajante, desde el momento de que ella está ahí, desde que la decoró, con todo el amor que té profesa y que lo demuestra a cada momento, en cada mirada, en cada silencio, en cada minuto de tu vida junto a ella. Cuadros de distintos paisajes adornan las paredes de esa habitación, lo suficientemente espaciosa para ambos, con las cortinas del mismo color que y los detalles especiales. Simplemente perfecta como ella, como el ser que te acompaña desde hace más de 10 años.

Diriges tu mirada hacia la derecha, está en tus brazos, desnuda, durmiendo placidamente al ritmo de tu corazón, y te sientes el hombre más feliz en todo el mundo. Soportarías millones de Cruciatus por ella, pero cuando no estuviera morirías en segundos, en los cuales solo pensarías en ella, tu amiga, tu esposa, tu amante, tu complemento perfecto.

Y en cámara lenta observas los detalles de tu vida, aquellos que te han hecho el hombre más feliz, algo que creías que nunca podrías alcanzar. Aquellos que conllevan a poder compartir una vida con Hermione.

Tus recuerdos te guían a tus más felices vacaciones decembrinas en la madriguera, donde comenzaba una nueva fase de tu vida.

Todos a los que llamas familia, disfrutaban del paisaje blanco, que ofrecía la nieve bajo los zapatos. Pero no te distraías con eso, no prestabas atención a los comentario de Ron, porque te parecía más encantador ella, con su nariz roja, sus cabellos ondulando al compás del viento y sus ojos, observando lo tuyos. Era lo más bello, al menos eso pensaste en ese mismo instantes.

Caminaste hasta llegar a su lado, te sonrió tan sinceramente, que el invierno desapareció de inmediato para darle paso a la primavera, porque sabias que habías encontrado a la flor más bella. Y por simple impulso de tu corazón, la abrazaste.

Y te abrazó.

¿Cómo un gesto tan simple puede transmitir tanto? En ese momento supiste que Hermione había llegado al centro de tu corazón, y por la puerta trasera del mismo. NO te diste cuanta como llegó, ni mucho menos quien la invito. Pero estabas seguro que no la dejarías ir de ahí. Porque té llena de amor, paz, cariño, pasión y lujuria. Era el huésped que necesitabas para siempre.

Tu le transmitiste lo mismo, con detalles que no sabias que existían. Abrazos que la protegen, besos que le agradecen y miradas tan intensas que comunican los más íntimos intereses.

Te pierdes en sus ojos, ambos naufragan en un mar de tonalidades verdes y ambarinas, y como todo, la besas, porque el corazón te lo dicta.

Y ella también te besa.

Tenias miedo de que te rechazara, pero tu sonrisa se trazo mentalmente cuanto ella correspondido al movimiento de labios. Lento. Fue lento, y lo agradeciste en lo más profundo del alma. Ambos, habían encontrado una manera de comunicarse. Una nueva forma.

No importó que los observarán, y no importó seguir con la monotonía que persiste por años, la abrazaste nuevamente, la elevaste hacia el cielo, pensando que alguien allá arriba te la envió como recompensa de años de tragedia. Un ángel cayó en tus brazos.

En tu memoria siempre recordarás este momento, porque fue tu comienzo, tu propia historia de felicidad.

Vuelves a observar a tu alrededor. Esas paredes tienen tanto que guardar tras la pintura que las protege, que las cuida.

Como Hermione lo hace.

Siempre está a tu cuidado, lo agradeces, y no té molesta. Una forma más de comunicarte tantas cosas. Como aquel día, estabas por partir a tu trabajo en el Ministerio y el aire intenso y la fría lluvia estaban presentes.

Te despediste con un apasionado beso en las escaleras frente a la puerta principal. La observaste con su pequeño camisón de seda blanco, estabas indeciso por ir a trabajar o hacerle el amor a tu esposa durante el día, y ella captó tus intenciones

-Ah trabajar Harry, y no hay peros-. Diste la vuelta y al abrir la puerta y la ventisca entro. Un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo.

-Espera- te dijo, mientras subía a la habitación. Regresó con una linda bufanda que combinaba con tu capa azul oscuro. Llegó hasta tu lado, te sonrió, y tu hiciste lo mismo, como un tonto enamorado.

Se colocó en puntitas para poder rodearte con la bufanda, te inclinaste un poco, y dejaste que te colocará la suave prenda que ella tejió para ti.

-Ahora si, que tengas muy buen día amor.- no dejaste que partiera, sin despedirte con otro beso.

Sentiste como Hermione, se movía delicadamente hacia tu cuerpo, como todas las noches desde que se convirtió en tu mujer, tu esposa.

Aquella noche después del banquete de bodas, por fin, podrías disfrutar, la otra parte de tu recompensa

-Le interesaría ir a conversar a la habitación, señora Potter- preguntaste con un brillo especial en tus ojos.

-¿Sobre que tema?. Respondió, mientras la dirigías escaleras arriba.

-Oh, bueno, me interesa el tema, de preservar la familia potter y localizar muy pronto a los herederos-

Rápidamente la atrapaste entre tu cuerpo y la puerta que dirigía hacia la habitación. –Y no acepto una respuesta negativa- simulaste cierto enfado.

-Quien dijo que me iba negar- Y no pudiste esperar más tiempo para besarla. Colocaste tu mano firme en su estrecha espalda, la acercaste más a tu cuerpo. Cerraste la distancia. Hiciste contacto con sus finos labios, tan suaves como las plumas, volátiles y hermosas. Ambos se acoplaron al movimiento de labios. Sentiste como los brazos de Hermione te rodearon el cuello, y una corriente eléctrica te invadió.

Tus pensamientos no coordinaban, estabas totalmente invadido por el amor. Aun sin separarte, buscaste la perilla con tu mano libre. Guiaste a Hermione hacia el interior y cerraste la puerta con tu pierna.

Hermione se separó de tus labios, recuperaba el aliento mientras la observabas con su vestido de novia. Aun perdido por las emociones encontradas en tu cuerpo, volvieron a retomar el beso. Con deseo. Con Amor y Con pasión.

Tus manos solo respondían al impulso de tu corazón, las colocaste en el cierre del vestido y comenzaste a descender sin tener objeción alguna. Esa noche fueron uno.

Aunque esta vez, fue de distinta forma. Porque ya eran uno, desde su primera mirada dirigida a lo mas profundo del alma. A lo mas profundo de la amistad. Al amor.

Y fuiste interrumpido en tus recuerdos.

Ella había despertado.

Cuando observaste esos ojos ambarinos, cuando sentiste esa sonrisa impecable y su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, comprendiste que sus manos, que sus cuidados y que sus múltiples caricias te habían llevado al edén.

Ah encontrar una nueva forma de vivir.

-¿En que piensas cariño?- te cuestionó.

-En una mujer, hermosa, la más bella del mundo.- le respondiste con tono divertido.

-¿Y tiene el cabello castaña y ojos color café?-siguió tu juego.

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-La eh visto.- se acomodó sobre tu pecho. Enredó un mechón de tu cabello azabache entre sus dedos. Tus brazos la rodearon y la cubrieron con sabana de seda.

-¿Dónde? Es que no sabes que es el amor de mi vida. La dueña de mi corazón-

-Te lo diré a cambio de algo. ¿qué tienes para ofrecerme?-

-Te ofrezco mi vida, mi amor, mi cariño, mi todo. ¿Suficiente?- tus manos recorrían su espalda, su nuca.

-Si, la he visto en el reflejo de tu mirada – Ella se acercó lo suficiente a tu rostro para besar tus ojos. –En tu sonrisa, en tu cuerpo.

-¿En mi sonrisa, en mi cuerpo?

-Si tontito, porque ella es la que te hace reír y lo demás ya lo sabes- tus piernas la envolvían delicadamente.

-Tu eres eso y mucho más Hermione. Te amo- cambiaste de posición, te colocaste sobre ella, mientras planeabas como pasar la mañana bajo las sabanas blancas disfrutando de la dueña de tu amor, la conquistadora de tu corazón.


End file.
